Sentimientos eternos
by Maka E. E
Summary: Es posible amar a una sola persona toda la vida? era algo que el se preguntaba a menudo, el lo habia decidido. pero realmente el corazon es capaz de decidir a quien amar? o es algo que se decide en el momento en que vemos a la persona indicada por primera vez?...
1. a manera de entrada

Silencio….

Eso es lo q hay en su mente ahora..

Sus manos se mueven , sus ojos miran el frente ,

En aquel salón de tonos burdeos , un niño esta sentado frente a un piano de cola ,parece sombrio …ausente….eso no parece detenerle … sigue tocando con sus hábiles dedos una pieza de piano… sus ojos denotan tristeza … ojos rubies aunque obscuros, deverian de ser brillantes como su color describe… pero solo parecen sangrar , como si la tristeza fuera ,matando lentamente su brillo natural…

Continua tocando…. De pronto finaliza con su trabajo… de repente algo lo saca de sus pensamientos …. Que es eso? – se pregunto… voltea la vista hacia su espalda y en la puerta denota una figura extraña … desconocida para el , la obscuridad de aquella habitación es inmensa y solo se puede ver una pequeña figura invisible ante la luz de fuera…

Se escuchan aplausos….

Que linda música! Muy bonita, aunque un poco sombria.. – asombrado y en silencio mirando la figura que se acerca hacia el….

Es interesante…

….

Te sientes mal?

….

Que te pasa? Por que no contestas?

Ella era … una niña …por un momento me asusto… solo esta enfrente de mi cuestionándome como si me conociera.. kien es ella? Que hace aquí?

Solo me mira ,"tiene unos ojos vivos como el color de las hojas de te frescas " pensé… fruncio un poco su cabeza de lado como si no entendiera mi silencio, sus coletas se movieron al igual, sonreí..

-que es tan gracioso? – me pregunto-

-tus coletas… son pekeñas

Parpadeo un par de veces y me sonrio….pense que se enojaría la verdad me sorprendio. Por un momento sentí que mi mundo se iluminaba con esa sonrisa.

Que haces aquí solo?

"pregunta tonta " no dije nada..

Salgamos a jugar…

Por que tendría que salir con tigo?

Me miro con ojos de desconcierto… "idiota" me dije para mi mismo, agache la vista

Como que por que? – alze la vista sorprendido- la respuesta es obvia … kiero jugar con tigo…

…..

Me llamo Maka… -ofrecio su mano en forma de saludo- y tu como te llamas?

….

Anda vamos afuera …

Dude por un momento , pero ella volvió a insistir , asi que me di por vencido y Sali, aunque la curiosidad era quein me movia a seguirle.

Después de eso Sali detrás de ella .. ella iva delante mio saltando y tarareando una canción… la misma que acababa de tocar en aquel salón..parecia tan feliz, acaso puede llegar a ser tan feliz alguien? … salimos al jardín que dava en mi casa … era enorme o mas bien lo veía asi de grande ya que aun era un niño, después me di cuenta que en realidad era demasiado grande , debajo de un árbol que estaba frente a una fuente colgaba un columpio que casi nunca usaba , a no ser para escapar de la horrible realidad y encerrarme en mi soledad … ella se detuvo ..

Wowwww! Que patio tan grande!

No es para tanto..-dije queriendo quedar bien,-

En serio? Ami me parece enorme, mi casa es pequeeñita a comparacion de la tuya, pero me gusta mucho, - "como gustarle una casa pequeña? Acaso es tonta?"- me gusta por que estoy cerca de mis papas a ca da momento…

En ese momento no supe que contestar, no por la respuesta , sino porque en realidad yo no sabría describir en ese entonces como era el estar cerca de mis padres, nunca estaban para mi, si acaso para decirme que me esforzara mas en las claces de piano o para recordarme cual diferente era de mi hermano,cosa que en verdad me molestaba, mis padres provenían de una familia de músicos privilegiados con gran talento, la verdad yo sentía que en vez de privilegio era toda una maldición, no tenia en mente la música y sin embargo pasaba horas frente a ese piano… en esa habiatacion, solitaria, de algún modo eso me parecía tranquilizador, almenos no escuchaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, almenos no les veía las caras…. Por esa soledad olvidava las comparaciones con mi hermano, acaso el era tan perfecto? Acaso yo tenia que ser igual? Noo nunca lo sere! De pronto algo me saco de mis pensamientos, ella me tomo la mano y empezó a correr hacia el columpio , no soltaba mi mano y de alguna manera mas que sorprendido me encontraba extrañado…. Me frene en seco y le dije:

Heey suéltame!

Ella se detuvo y volteo sorprendida.

-por que? Te sientes mal?-"otra vez esa pregunta estúpida" pensé-

- no ves que estoy bien! -Le grite-

- entonces?

-es solo que no tienes que correr …

- pero es mas divertido si corremos , anda haber kien gana el columpio si yo gano tendras que darle fuerte hasta que ya no kiera jugar mas,

Dicho esto empezó a correr … no se por que se me escapo una sonrisa , me enternecio el alma entonces empeze a correr, se sentía tan bien tenia tiempo que no lo hacia , era tan refrescante sentir el viento en la cara , llegue hasta donde estaba ella ya en aquel columpio y empezamos a jugar , mientras tanto ella me hablo de ella lo que le gustaba hacer y de mas cosas, parecería tonto decirlo pero me di cuenta de que ya no recordaba mis penas, se habían ido …. Reimos y reimos , después de un tiempo ella me dijo:

-debe ser muy divertido jugar aquí con tus amigos.

No dije nada

-tienes muchos amigos? –por un momento me kede pensativo y esa tristeza volvió a ocupar mi alma-

-no tengo amigos – dije con la cabeza gacha-

Ella se quedo en silencio..

-eso no es cierto – dijo ella con asombro- tu y yo somos amigos.

Sonrio de nuevo y casi puedo jurar que oprimi mi alma para que no sangrara por mis ojos, yo…. Tenia una amiga.

-vale pues te toca, anda que ahora yo te boy a mecer…

Sonreí y asenté con la cabeza

Tome su lugar y me empezó a balancear , me sentía bien , me sentía contento, me sentía feliz….

Aun no me has dicho tu nombre, sabes que yo soy maka, cual es el tuyo?

Me llamo s… - el ruido de la puerta principal nos sorprendio, de mi casa salio una mujer delgada de cabello rubio cenizo igual al de maka, a diferencia que sus ojos eran mas obscuros de color que los de mi amiga, camino con paso rápido hacia donde estábamos, tomo a maka del brazo apartándola de mi lado ….

Vámonos maka!

Pero mama nos estamos divirtiendo!

Cállate y camina!

Esta vez Maka no dijo nada y camino de la mano de su madre, después me di cuenta que de mi casa salio casi corriendo mi padre, estaba corriendo hacia esa mujer , la detuvo poniéndosele en frente, yo me quede en silencio observando aquella escena desde mi columpio, de repente empezó una discusión que no muy fácil olvidare.

Y ahora que es lo que quieres?!

Solo quiero hablar , sabes que esto me molesta tanto como a ti, pero no hay manera de que podamos arreglarlo, esta decidido desde el dia que saliste de esta casa!

Jajaja! No me jodas, yo nunca les pedi nada lo decidieron tus padres en todo caso, no me concierne.

Sabes que no es verdad y tarde o temprano pasara.

La mujer se quedo en silencio , camino por un lado de mi padre sin mirarlo, después dándole la espalda concluyo:

Mi hija será dueña de su vida y ella ara lo que quiera hacer, nisiquiera yo se lo podría impedir.

La mujer se alejo… mi padre no dijo nada , caminaron hasta la entrada de aquella enorme casa, se alejaba… ella se iva… me sentí triste de nuevo no quería siquiera mirarla pero de repente mis ojos se abrieron de par en par,desde el porton vi como Maka se soltaba de la mano de su madre y volvió a mirarme

Volveremos a jugar juntos! – me grito mientras sonreía y me decía adiós ajitando su mano en manera de despedida…

No pude decir nada, ella se había idoy sin embargo con ese ultimo gesto había vuelto a hacerme sonreir, la vi alejarse y se perdió en el camino, yo había vuelto a quedarme solo, de repente me hablo mi padre, el tenia una voz ronca que imponía respeto cosa que a veces me infundia temor, aunque su mirada a diferencia que la de mi madre era dulce y confortable aunque eso a menudo no servia de nada.

Vamos adentro-me dijo-

Desde quella vez no volvi a ver a Maka pero ella siempre estaba presente en mis pensamientos, incluso hasta en mis sueños, creci de igual manera , solo, siempre solo, aunque rodeado de gente,y ahora a mis 17 años ya no era quel chiquillo temeroso , lo había conseguido había entrado a la famosa escuela que por fin me reconocería por ser quien era y no por quien querían los demás que fuera….. estaba en frente mio… imponente …. Enorme… el simple echo de estar hay era un triunfo para mi , no por el echo de haber ingresado si no por que al fin había logrado por una vez en mi vida hacer lo que en verdad queri hacer. Ahora comenzaba mi vida , mi vida , no la de mis padres , no la de mi hermano, era mi vida y ya quería empezar a vivirla dejando todo atrás ,, todo y a todos me jure que nunca volveria a esa casa y en definitiva había logrado dar el primer paso… ahora empieza mi vida me repetia una y otra vez … sonreí y comenze a andar a la entrada de aquella escuela …. El Shibusen.

Continuara…


	2. CONOCIENDONOS

DISCLAIMER: Hooolaaaa! La verdad es que hace tiempo traigo esta historia dándome vueltas en la cabeza,…. Ok soy una romántica empedernida xD!

Cabe mencionar que es mi primer fic así que sean buenos con esta chica que reza todos los días para llegar a a ser millonaria y comprar los derechos sobre Soul Eater ya que no es mío pertenece a Atsushi Okubo. Espero poder cumplir con lo que esperan al entrar y tomarse la molestia de leer este fic.

(Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, intentare hacerlo mejor xD)

CAP 2

CONOCIENDONOS

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso estas temblando?! ¿Dónde quedo toda esa seguridad?"

¡Demonios!-dije entre dientes-

Hay estaba yo, entrando a la escuela a la que tanto quería ingresar y ahora mis nervios me estaban traicionando, era un mar de gente chicos y chicas por todos lados, unos parecían ya conocerse, otros hacían el intento por encontrar quizás a alguien conocido dentro de la multitud, yo solo miraba a mi alrededor, cabe mencionar que me vestí como siempre lo hacía nada de formalidades para no sentirme nervioso y no había dado el resultado que esperaba, había escogido unos jeans color vino y unas deportivas amarillas , bastante cómodas, mis favoritas, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta en tono negro con rojo, me sentía que me veía bien, me daba seguridad ese aspecto despreocupado, eso ya no tenía importancia, me revolvía el pelo una que otra vez, en esos momentos ya ni siquiera me importaba si les parecía raro mi color de pelo, más bien el que mi pelo no tuviera color, albino, siempre había sido albino, seguí mirando alrededor, era una enorme sala sin sillas , supongo que hay reunían a los de nuevo ingreso, al cabo de un rato ya estaba más relajado, cabe mencionar que había muchas chicas lindas, otras con muy buen cuerpo, otras más sosas y sin chiste, aunque eso no me importaba mucho , un hombre delgado de cabello rojo y mirada un tanto fría se paró frente al micrófono, aunque parecía tenerle más atención a las chicas que pasaban frente a la tabla del escenario,-"menudo tipo"- pensé, de repente alguien choco con migo o más bien me empujo …

-Heyy! Ten cuidado

-Lo siento –dijo-

-No hay problema – le conteste-

-¡Me llamo Black Star! ¡Y soy nada más y nada menos que el chico que sustituirá a dios! ¡Jajajajajaja!

La verdad es que no pude decir nada ante esas declaraciones el solo reía como si la vida le fuera en ello, que le pasaba ¿acaso era un momento para reír?, porque a mí no me causaba la más mínima gracia.

-Pero bueno hombre no te quedes callado – dicho esto me tomo la mano, más bien me la estrecho con un fuerte apretón de manos, ni siquiera espero a que yo aceptara darle la mano sino que la tomo por su cuenta- y bien ¿cómo te llamas?

Era un chico "normal" por decirlo de alguna manera, llevaba puestos unos pantalones algo holgados color negro con blanco y una camisa que iba a juego en los mismos tonos solo que esta dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, parecía un tipo fuerte, en uno de sus hombros llevaba el tatuaje de una estrella, y un peinado algo alocado si es que se le podía llamar peinado, cerré los ojos y torcí una sonrisa algo socarrona.

-Soul Eater, me llamo Soul Eater

- un gusto Soul Eater, y bien ¿qué te trajo aquí a esta escuela?

- quiero ser fuerte

- ¿así sin más? Jajajaja! Yo quiero prepararme para ser un mejor dios cuando eso suceda aunque dudo que alguien pueda ser mejor que yo.

Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre cosas triviales como la sala o la misma escuela, las chicas que parecían guapas, incluso hablábamos sobre calificaciones que les habíamos empezado a dar desde hace un rato, claro que solo la apariencia contaba en aquel juego improvisado, de pronto el hombre alzo la voz y dijo:

Silencio! El director de esta escuela les hablara de las reglas y les dará la bienvenida.

Entro entonces en escena un hombre con traje negro delgado y bastante alto, parecía enfermo ya que estaba más blanco que cualquier persona que allá conocido, sus ojos negros parecían abarcar casi todo su ojo, tétrico…. Esa palabra lo describía bastante bien, Black Star y yo nos miramos y después nos pusimos serios, era el momento de escuchar lo que aquella persona quería expresar, sabíamos que era a quien le rendiríamos cuentas los próximos años.

Estaba frente de nosotros, con la cara más seria que había visto, entonces comenzó….

- Hola a todos cómo están?! – mi cara cambio por completo, ese era el director? Tenía una expresión de diversión en el rostro y saludaba como un niño pequeño-

- Espero que se sientan cómodos en este lugar, soy shinigami pero me pueden llamar señor shinigami, - pausa larga- bueno eso es todo mi asistente y arma spirit les dirá todo lo necesario.

Estaba hablando en serio? Eso era todo? Hizo una cara sonriente y con las manos el signo ya conocido de amor y paz y salió tan rápido como entro, todos nos quedamos en silencio…. El tipo que lo acompañaba Spirit creo recuerdo, estaba con cara al suelo, como llorando con esas típicas lágrimas de la gente cuando quiere salir corriendo, entonces se compuso y avanzo hacia el micro, comenzó a darnos las reglas y a hablar sobre la disciplina que había que tener en el shibusen, después de eso nos agrupo en dos grupos

¡armas a la izquierda! ¡Técnicos a la derecha!

Así es , el shibusen era una escuela especializada en formar técnicos y armas poderosas para preservar la paz del mundo en especial de death city el lugar donde se encontraba, cabe mencionar que yo tenía sangre de arma , el único en mi familia debo agregar , eso para mí era algo especial , para mi familia no tanto, Black Star se despidió de mi con un saludo muy especial , creo que se puede decir que nos habíamos vuelto amigos, él ya me había dicho que era técnico, así que se separó y se unió al otro grupo, después de eso spirit anoto unas cosas en una libreta y nos dio indicaciones de que nos dirigiéramos por nuestro horario y grupo en una fila hacia la administración del shibusen.

Pude ver que tenía casi siempre clases muy temprano, mierda masculle entre dientes, con lo que me costaba madrugar ese ya era un problema, me dirigí a mi respectiva aula y entre, era un bullicio dentro, había más o menos 30 personas, camine hacia un asiento libre y entonces alguien me llamo.

-heeeyyy!

-he? Black Star? Estas en este grupo?

-claro que si, jajá parece que nos ha tocado suerte, almenas ya nos conocemos

-si muy cierto.

-y bien que te parece? La verdad es que parece que hay bastante gente común en esta aula, creo que de todos yo soy el más fuerte- rio socarrón-

- claro que si – le dije, la verdad es que en el poco tiempo ya me había acostumbrado a su manera de hablar tan natural acerca de que el remplazaría y se convertiría en dios.

Nos sentamos juntos y empezamos a hablar de cosas sobre como seria de ahora en adelante nuestras vidas, el reía bastante yo solo escuchaba con las manos detrás de la nuca ya que aún tenía sueño.

Entonces entro un hombre que al parecer era el maestro, un hombre de pelo cano pero bastante joven, pero lo que en verdad imponía era su mirada, una mirada de loco se podría decir.

bien muy bien vamos a empezar, tomen todos sus asientos.

Silencio en el aula…

Me llamo stein y seré su profesor de ahora en adelante, ¿alguna pregunta?

Siiii!- de nuevo Black Star- ¿qué tipo de materia nos dará?

Ciencias…. Alguna otra?- nadie dijo nada-

Bueno entonces vamos a comenzar…

Saco unas hojas de su portafolio y empezó a leer en voz baja…

Bien empecemos por conocerlos, por favor pasen al frente en orden de asientos y digan si son armas o técnicos y lo que quieran decir en general a la clase, claro empezando por sus nombres…

Empezó pues con las presentaciones pasaron quizás unas diez personas y después toco el turno de Black Star.

Jajajjajajaja! Mi nombre es Black Star y yo soy su futuro dios así que respétenme y témanme porque yo soy el más fuerte! Jajajjajajaja!

Silencio total en el salón….-.

Y bien- dijo stein dirigiéndose a Black Star- cuál es tu apellido?

Eso no lo necesitan saber los mortales! Lo único que tienen que hacer es respetarme!

Puedes regresar a tu asiento , el que sigue

Era mi turno y después del turno de mi amigo creo que lo que dijera estaba por demás sin importancia así que me levante y camine con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, me pare en frente y comencé.

Soy Soul Eater, y soy un arma….

Qué clase de arma?- pregunto stein-

Una Guadaña…

Bien puedes sentarte

Entonces regrese y así continuamos por un rato , después dijo que ya era tarde y que podíamos salir al descanso intermedio, pero de pronto tocaron la puerta y la abrieron, solo se podía ver la sombra de alguien, entonces stein dijo:

vaya pensé que no vendrías, pasa y preséntate solo faltas tú.

Entonces entro una chica, llevaba unas botas negras con algo de plata en ellas, falda escocesa y chaleco amarillo, bastante sosa, pero lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue su color de ojos, su cabello que llevaba recogido en dos coletas, "no es cierto, no puede ser" pensé, entonces mis sospechas desaparecieron cuando ella hablo.

Mi nombre es Maka, Maka Albarn... y soy una técnico.

Yo estaba más que en shock, estaba sorprendido casi al punto de no poder articular palabra, era ella, era Maka, la misma Maka de mi infancia, esa chica que conocí un día y que había estado presente en mi ser desde entonces, era bastante casualidad, como es que ella está aquí? Stein le hacía preguntas y ella las respondía seriamente, después algo me saco de mis pensamientos.

¡Jajajaja que chica más plana! – voltee y era de nuevo Black Star riéndose como idiota y señalando a la susodicha, entonces se escuchó un ruido seco y después de la cara de Black Star cayó un libro al suelo dejando a un sangrante e inconsciente Black Star. La chica había lanzado desde el frente un libro que llevaba en las manos dándole de a tino en la cara a mi nuevo amigo.

Ella no dijo nada, comenzó a avanzar y se sentó en un lugar por muy delante de mí la clase transcurrió normal y sin más contratiempos, antes de que terminara Black Star volvió en sí, sobándose la nariz se recompuso y busco con la vista a Maka, yo solo observaba. El timbre sonó y el profesor stein dio unas últimas palabras:

Antes de irse deben saber que la fecha límite para encontrar un compañero es de una semana, traten de que sus almas se sincronicen lo más posible…

No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero claro estaba que debía buscar un técnico antes del plazo, mis pensamientos volvieron a lo importante, busque a Maka entre la gente que ya empezaba a salir del aula, la encontré, debía apresurarme si quería alcanzarla, me levante y camine rápido hacia ella, quería alcanzarla pero realmente era muy rápida, para cuando Salí ella ya se había ido, lastima tendré que esperar hasta después del descanso.

Heyy!

Black Star? ¿Qué sucede?

Vayamos a buscar a esa chica, me debe lo que le hizo a mi rostro, ¡no puedo pasar por alto tal atropello!

Pero de que hablas? Si tú fuiste el que la insulto primero.

La cara de Black Star cambio de una de total enojo a una que parecía haberse dado cuenta recién del error.

Aun así, hay que buscarla, quisiera conocer a la chica que golpea tan fuerte de tan larga distancia, quiero probar una lucha con ella.

Black Star…. Yo conozco a Maka .- en ese momento no supe porque se lo dije, pero creo que quería que conociera mi historia , pensé que tal vez contándoselo el ya no querría pelear con ella, yo quería protegerla… aunque fuera de mi amigo.-

En serio? ¿Y de dónde la conoces?- le conté a Black Star todo lo que había pasado, no le dije que Maka era importante para mí, me limite solo a contarle la manera en que la había conocido, le dije que fue un día a mi casa y que ya no la había vuelto a ver, omití todo lo que en ese entonces Maka me hizo sentir.

Bueno aun así hay que buscarla para que le preguntes si no se acuerda de ti viejo.

Bueno, si supongo que sí.

Nos dirigimos hacia el patio de la escuela que era bastante grande y buscamos entre la gente, nada… ella no estaba, pero de repente unos chicos empezaron a correr en dirección a la parte trasera de donde estábamos, ¿que pasara? Me pregunte a mí mismo, mi amigo detuvo a un chico que corría hacia allá y le dijo:

Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Una chica esta armando pelea con unos tipos de tercer grado,

No sé por qué al oír esas palabras mi corazón salto de un susto, corrí hacia allí y Black Star hizo lo mismo, cuando llegamos una bolita de gente impedía ver lo que pasaba, me abrí paso como pude y vi enfrente de mi a Maka, estaba sangrando de la nariz, pero su mirada era de total ira y enojo, tres chicos estaban delante de ella y una chica de cabello rosa pálido se encontraba detrás de ella repitiéndose una y otra vez que no sabía lidiar con eso. Me sentí arder por dentro no sabía que había pasado ni mucho menos la razón, pero estaba seguro que me invadieron unas ganas enormes de destrozar a esos tres, entonces ella hablo:

Así es chrona es mi amiga, así que no la molesten más.

Silencio total.

De todas maneras solo estábamos jugando un poco con ella - dijo uno de los tres-

Se alejaron, la gente empezó a dispersarse, algunos con cara de decepción y otros de admiración. Me decidí y avance para llegar a ella.

Hola! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Black Star, ¡y soy nada más y nada menos que el que se convertirá en tu dios! – ¡pero qué coño! ¿A qué hora se me habrá adelantado?-

¿He? "pero que pasa con este tipo" -pensé, estaba frente a mi tomándome la mano sin ningún recato, ¿qué le pasa? Si bien no me molestaba tampoco me hacía gracia, acababa de tener un pequeño altercado con chicos que eran tan ordinarios y ahora uno que parecía retrasado.

No estaba para eso ahora, mas tampoco me vería grosera, entonces recordé lo que había sucedido días antes,

UNA SEMANA ANTES

¡¿QUE?!¡Acaso estas demente! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido tal cosa?

Es lo mejor Makita querida.

Pero es que es muy pronto yo apenas tengo 16 años, pensaba amenos esperar uno o dos años más.

No seas necia mientras más pronto entres en el shibusen más pronto te graduaras, además para ti no será mayor problema, ¡eres tan inteligente como tu madre!– hay estaba otra vez mi padre abrazándome como si fuera la última vez que nos viéramos-

-Me solté- si ya lo sé pero la verdad es que no se si poder hacerlo,

Pero que dices claro que podrás, tu aras lo que tú quieras hacer ¿recuerdas?

Entonces dime Spirit ¿para qué me inscribes sin mi permiso acaso crees que por ser la Death Scythe del director puedes hacer lo que quieras?

Tampoco te molestes tarde o temprano lo ibas a hacer.

Suspire- es imposible hablar con él , no me quedo más remedio que aceptar con mansedumbre y desgano, bueno supongo que spirit tenía razón , de todas maneras quería entrar en el shibusen, mis padres habían estudiado hay así que era lógico que yo también lo hiciera mi padre era un arma y mi madre había sido una perfecta técnico, la extrañaba , ya tenía años que había muerto de una extraña enfermedad para ser exactos yo tenía solo diez años, había sido duro ese tiempo sin ella , aunque spirit me había cuidado bien , eso no quitaba el hecho de que yo necesite de mi madre durante años, además él se había acostumbrado a traer mujeres a la casa eso en verdad me molestaba, me hacía enojar y si bien él no se debía a nadie tampoco tenía que mostrarme a esas mujeres cuando las traía y me las presentaba como sus amigas, no se daba cuenta que yo tenía que lidiar con las burlas en el colegio de mis compañeros, era realmente molesto, después de aguantar todo tipo de burlas me hice casi inmune a la mayoría de ellas, spirit decía que era demasiado fría, como no serlo, era su culpa después de todo, gracias al mi infancia había sido un ir y venir de dimes y diretes sobre su comportamiento inapropiado para con las mujeres, sin mencionar el hecho de que fui criada ante todo por un hombre, no podía ser femenina después de todo, más bien era agresiva.

El día que entre en el shibusen, me separaron del grupo de los ingresados y el señor shinigami me mandó llamar a la habitación donde generalmente estaba, estaba con mi padre la escena fue bastante incomoda,

Hola Maka, ¿cómo estás? Ya me dijo tu padre que eres muy buena en cuanto a técnicas y muy ágil también, espero que seas tan buena como fue tu madre,

Lejos de estar alagada estaba molesta

claro que sí señor shinigami

¡Mi Makita está creciendo!

¡Cállate papa ya no soy una niña! Le dije con tono de fastidio

Makaaaa! – se abalanzo hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos y dispuesto a darme un efusivo e innecesario abrazo…. Lo esquive-

Señor shinigami si eso es todo me gustaría empezar con mis clases

Claro que si Maka, anda y espero que te guste el shibusen, esfuérzate.

Dicho esto Salí y me dirigí a mi salón de clases ,me presente pero hubo un pequeño incidente con un idiota hablador, la clase transcurrió normal y Salí para ver si mi amiga tsubaki ya había llegado la verdad que desde temprano no la veía, pero algo llamo mi atención, una chica de cabello rosa y vestimenta negra parecía estar incomoda frente a unos tipos que se veían bastante rudos, me acerque y le cuestione que si estaba bien, ella solo me desvió la mirada y me dijo que no sabía lidiar con esas cosas, " vaya tonta" pensé…

Heyy! ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! – dijo uno de los tipos-

No dije nada…

¿Acaso quieres que te pase algo malo?

Ja, no me agás reír, ¿qué pueden hacerme un trio de idiotas como ustedes?

Haaa? .dijeron los tres con cara más que de enojo-

Así es, si no tienen nada mejor que hacer deberían tomar un libro y ponerse a estudiar, seguro que les hace falta – "error" me vieron con ojos de ira y uno de ellos se fue hacia mí, me dio un golpe con el puño en la cara, no me sorprendió, en el shibusen hombre y mujeres éramos iguales teníamos que ser fuertes y no había diferencia entre generos.

Y ahora seguro que te retractas

¿Porque había de hacerlo?

Acaso eres tonta, no deberías ponerte en medio de alguien que ni conoces

La conozco… chrona es mi amiga

¡¿Qué?!No me gas reír, esta estúpida no tiene amigas ha estado sola todo el día.

Así es, chrona es mi amiga.

No sé exactamente por qué pero después de eso se fueron, creo que solo eran idiotas con ganas de molestar, de pronto algo me sacudía como si fuera yo una lata de jugo que alguien va abrir, frente a mi estaba un chico con un peinado extraño, si a eso se le podía llamar peinado, reía de manera estúpida y decía algo sobre ser un dios o algo así,

¡Hola! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Black Star, ¡y soy nada más y nada menos que el que se convertirá en tu dios!

He?

Anda di algo no te quedes callada, hace un rato parecías más segura que ahora, seguro que te sorprende mi presencia Jajajaja!

He mucho gusto, soy Maka

Ya lo sé, hace un rato me diste un saludo bastante doloroso, - se sobo la nariz todavía tapada con papel para la hemorragia-

Ya recuerdo eras tú el que gritaba idioteces en el salón

Idioteces? Que idioteces?

La cara de Maka mostraba unas venitas en la frente y apretaba los puños, entonces una chica de largo cabello negro y bastante bien formada figura grito su nombre

Maka!

¿He? Tsubaki por aquí- grito Maka mientras le hacía señas a la chica

Te he estado buscando saliste del salón y ni siquiera te pude hablar.

En serio yo pensé que no había nadie conocido

Es que me senté hasta atrás

Ya veo… ho si claro este es Black Star también está en nuestro grupo

La chica miro al susodicho quien estaba picando las costillas de una encogida chrona sin darle importancia a las formalidades.

Hey? ¡¿Acaso eres sordo?!

Haa? Perdón es que esta chica parece estar bastante asustada, seguro le intimida mi presencia

Pero que grosero eres,

Déjalo Maka, está bien hola Black Star soy tsubaki amiga de Maka,

Hola mucho gusto- esta vez el chico le estrecho la mano y se saludaron ella parecía bastante tranquila ante la actitud despreocupada y burlona de Black Star.

Después de eso Maka levanto a chrona del suelo y como pudo hizo que saludara a tsubaki y a Black Star. Ella solo decía que no sabía qué hacer en esos casos y Maka solo le dijo que se relajara que estaba bien el estar con ellos y que no le harían daño, de pronto apareció en escena un chico que hasta ahora solo se había mantenido observando.

"Quien es el" pensó Maka, por alguna razón él se le hacía conocido, y despertaba en ella una sensación que no conocía, quizás era su forma de vestir o a la mejor era su porte despreocupado, le pareció interesante la manera en que la miraba , no dejaba de hacerlo, porque la seguía mirando? Entonces ella agacho la cabeza y en su cara apareció un leve sonrojo,

¡Hey viejo mira ella es la agresiva de hace un rato! ¿Qué te parece?

Maka no levanto la vista… no dijo nada,

Hola, soy Soul Eater.-dijo el con las manos aun en los bolsillos-

Tsubaki saludo y chrona con trabajos hizo lo mismo entonces Black Star empezó a hablarle a tsubaki y a chrona de lo que siempre hablaba, las chicas parecieron ponerle atención, entonces él se dirigió mas cerca de Maka la chica que el ya conocía, asumió que ella también le había reconocido y tal vez que por eso espero hasta que se presentara con los demás,para hablar de su reencuentro, pero después algo dejo a Soul desconcertado.

Hola de nuevo Maka.-La chica levanto la vista y se vio reflejada en los ojos rubí del albino-

Hola- dijo a duras penas-

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que el rompió el silencio

¿Y bien cómo has estado en estos años?

¿Qué? Disculpa, pero creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien.

Silencio… los dos nos quedamos en silencio… acaso ¿ella no me recordaba? o yo la estaba ¿confundiendo con otra persona? …"No… en definitiva ella es Maka, la misma Maka de hace ya casi diez años"… entonces por que parecía que me conocía, y al mismo tiempo como si apenas nos estuviéramos…. ¿conociendo?

Continuara…

BUENO ESTE CAP ESTA ALGO LARGO , PERO QUERIA QUE TODOS SE CONOCIERAN EN ESTAS ESCENAS, YA DESPUES HABRA TIEMPO PARA MAS SOULXMAKA, U-U CON LO QUE ME ENCANYA ESTA PAREJITA , MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTE FIC , DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR SUS REVIEWS, SI NO LES MOLESTA LES PIDO QUE ME RAGALEN UNO PARA ESTE CAP Y ME AYUDEN A SEGUIR PARA CUMPLIR CON LO QUE ESPERAN, TODAS Y CADA UNA DE SUS OPINIONES SON IMPORTANTES Y TOMADAS EN CUENTA CON MUCHO CARIÑO, ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO EL PROXIMO CAP. AUNQUE DUERMA HASTA MADRUGADA Xd! Saludos!


	3. ENTRE LIBROS

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BASTANTE BIEN , YO AQUI QUERIENDO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE TERCER CAPITULO, ESTOY UN POCO NERVIOSA Y EN ESPERA DE QUE DE VERDAD LES PAREZCA INTERESANTE, NO LES QUITARE MAS SU TIEMPO.**

**DISFRUTEN LEYENDO**

**CAP 3 **

**ENTRE LIBROS**

"¿por que?"

me preguntaba una y otra vez, por mas que quisiera, no podia dejar de pensar en eso.

si devia restarle importancia por ser algo que ocurrio hace muchos años, no podia hacerlo, no estaba seguro si Maka se habia olvidado de mi, o si en realidad nunca fui algo de importancia en su vida.

pense en ese momento que era lo mas logico, era mas razonable pensar en algo asi.

no devia en absoluto fomar parte de sus recuerdos, eso era mas que egocentrico, o quizas yo me estaba dando demasiada importancia.

sacudi la cabeza.

"no, no devia pensar en eso ahora, devia concentrarme en volver a hablar con ella para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido".

queria a toda costa saber si Maka se habia olvidado de mi

"¿acaso estoy esperando demasiado?" ,

alomejor solo me obsesione con ella por ser sin duda la unica y primer amiga que tuve.

durante los años postumos a ese dia, y los que despues vinieron ,la mayoria de los niños con los que "jugaba" por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya que eramos niños, eran hijos de personas adineradas con las que mis padres tenian algun tipo de relacion, ya fuera de negocios o por simple convenencia, para no quedar mal ante la sociedad,no hubiera sido bien visto que uno de los hijos de la familia mas adinerada,y ademas famosa por ser de musicos privilegiados, fuera un inadaptado social.

la mayoria eran chicos superficiales que solo hablaban de el ultimo viaje de primera clase a algun lugar del mundo, o el ultimo video juego que seguramente habian adquirido antes de salir a la venta.

en pocas palabras gente vacia y sin sentimientos, Maka no era ese tipo de persona, por mas raro que se escuche ella habia sido la unica persona que yo recordava aparte de mi hermano wes , (sin conocerme como el), eso dava mas a su favor, que me habia preguntado si estaba bien o si me pasaba algo, nadie hasta entonces me lo habia preguntado solo por hacerlo, la mayoria lo hacia por su trabajo o por obligacion(refiriendome a la servidumbre o maestros privados)...

despues de cumplir los 14, empece a cambiar, me importo poco lo que se dijera o pensara de mi persona, eso a mi madre le molestaba, la hacia rabiar, me tenia totalmente despreocupado, habia empezado a hacer lo que se me venia en gana.

"Quiero saber si no me recuerda"

no habia podido questionarselo por que despues de hablar con Maka, si a eso se le podia llamar hablar , sono el timbre para volver a claces y ya no habia podido decirle nada mas.

...

me removia en mi asiento algo nervioso e inquieto, parece burla, pocas cosas en la vida me provocaban esa sensacion de inquietud, una de ellas ademas de hablar con mis padres era tocar e piano, simplemente no me sentia comodo.

mi hermano wes lo hacia mejor que yo dado que mi musica carecia de sentimiento, en palabras de mi madre.

wes era un maestro en tocar el violin,su instrumento, a pesar de ello era tambien bastante mejor que y en el piano.

senti nostalgia

A que venia eso ahora, era sin duda algo tonto y estupido pensar en cosas sin importancia ahora.

trate de poner atencion a la clace

el profesor stein siguio con su trabajo en el salon, ahora con una enorme ave atada a una plancha que parecia la de los hospitales... esas de cirujia color plata.

quien sabe como demonios metio eso al salon de claces,esta se removia y luchaba por quedar en libertad,cosa que no seria posible dadas las entendidas intenciones del profesor.

Maka asientos adelante parecia poner bastante atencion, los demas solo miraban, Black Star dormia detras de su libro, con una burbuja en su nariz que se inflava y desinflava al compaz de su respiracion, parecia que nada podia quitarle el sueño.

una tiza venida del profesor lo desperto haciendo que gritara y callera de su asiento, entonces el empezo a darse de porrazos en el pecho ,

-en el blanco!-grito el profesor soltando una carcajada algo escalofriante-

la tiza habia dado a parar en la garganta de mi amigo .

resople con desgano, entonces mis ojos se dirijieron al frente Maka miraba la escena desde adelante, su cara parecia de enfado, entonces desvio la vista hacia donde yo me encontraba y se encontro con la mia.

los dos nos mirabamos sin apartar la vista uno del otro.

giro la vista dirijiendola de nuevo hacia el frente inflando los mofletes como si se hubiera enojado.

"¿a que venia eso?" "¿ acaso habia echo yo algo malo?" si era asi no tenia idea de que habia sido.

despues de un rato terminaron las claces , me eche la mochila al hombro y busque a Maka , la encontre, me apresure a alcanzarla pero algo me detuvo, Black Star estaba enfrente mio con la clara intencion de no dejarme pasar,

-Black Star ahora no..

-heyyy calmate solo queria saber si kieres que demos una vuelta por hay, esto de claces hasta tarde me estresa un poco, ademas tengo mucha hambre

queria empujarle y quitarlo de mi camino, sabia que no podia hacerlo, pero en verdad ese deseo paso por mi cabeza mas de una vez,

-hoy no Black tengo que hacer algo importante

-anda solo sera un rato

-enserio es que no puedo

no tenia la intencion de dejarme ir, bufe resignado, supuse que no tendria remedio,entonces alguien se nos acerco, era Tsubaki, toco el hombro de Black Star y le sonrio.

-yo ire con tigo, claro si no te molesta.- sonrio dulcemente

esta era mi oportunidad, era ahora o nunca!

-si Black ve con ella, mañana te acompañare.

-esta bien -grito mi amigo con las manos en la cintura y soltando una carcajada que hizo que todos a nuestro alrededor voltearan a vernos.

- lo siento black en serio sera en otra ocacion

-no te preocupes apenas es el primer dia , ya tendremos otra oportunidad.

-gracias.

sali corriendo en busca de Maka,pase por el pasillo y baje las escaleras, no estaba, llegue a la entrada y no la pude ver, estaba con la respiracion agitada aun tratando de encontrarla, se podia ver debajo de las escaleras el comienzo de la ciudad de Death cyti, pero no la veia a ella.

"¿donde estas?"

me quede hay por unos cuantos minutos entonces Tsubaki y Black llegaron a donde estaba, chrona los acompañaba,seguro al verla sola Black la invito tambien.

-que pasa viejo pense que ya te habias ido.

mire a Black y solte una risa algo finjida

-esque...-iMierda! ahora que le digo?-

-vaya! muchos de nuestros compañeros van a la biblioteca

era Tsubaki,voltee los ojos en direccion a la nombrada biblioteca que dava a la izquierda de la entrada del shibusen,

"¡claro!, como no se meocurrio antes"

-viejo, ¿que era lo que tenias que hacer?

-perdon esque ya recorde lo que estaba buscando,por cierto, ¿en que salon esta crhona?

-¿he ¿acaso eres ciego?

-¿Que?

-esta en nuestro salon, solo que es dificil de ver ya que esta agachada todo el tiempo

-¿en serio?- ,mire a chrona y esta pego un saltito como de susto.

-l-lo si-siento, p-p-perdon por no ser vista

-¿a que viene eso chrona?- Black Star le dio un golpesito en la espalda que hizo que la chica temblara de nuevo- ella vendra con nosotros.

-ya veo, bien diviertanse

me despedi y me diriji con mas calma a las puertas de la ya mencionada biblioteca.

no era diferente de las otras a las que habia entrado , la verdad es que para mi todas eran exactamete iguales.

abri las puertas color marron y estas rechinaron un poco devido a lo viejas que eran, no hacia falta ser un genio para saberlo el simple echo de verlas dava esa impresion.

me adentre y vi que no habia mucha gente, persivi un olor a libros viejos, no me gustaba la lectura... no era mi fuerte,el simple aroma a libros y estanterias viejas me revolvia el estomago,trate de no reparar en ello y comenze a caminar mirando aki y alla buscando mi objetivo.

habia personas enfrascados en su lectura , otros rebuscando en las estanterias, y algunos otros haciendo fila para llevarse algun libro prestado a casa, esta ultima opcion era mas de mi gusto,asi cuando era extremadamente necesario podria leer cuando kisiera y en la pocicion que kisiera, no cansandome en una de las duras y tensas sillas que hacen que te sientes de manera correcta.

segui caminando lento para ver entre uno y otro pasillo

de repente algo me hizo parar en seco

hay estaba ella, en una de las mesas del fondo,con la cara seria , metida en un libro bastante grueso, sus coletas que ahora eran mas largas que de niña, caian a medias de su cara.

inmovil...

la luz del sol de la tarde se colaba por la ventana que tenia a un costado, el cabello rubio cenizo le brillaba con los rallos del sol, la piel se le veia aun mas blanca con la iluminacion natural a la que estaba expuesta,si de por si ella era bastante palida, quizas no tenia la costumbre de andar mucho fuera , a diferencia de mi que tenia la piel bastante bronceaa devido a que pasaba mas tiempo en la calle que en mi casa.

a su lado descansaba su mochila, a los pies de la silla que ocupaba, sus largas piernas estaban apoyadas en la barra de descanso de la misma, y la falda se le corria hasta mas detras de media pierna, se le veia "linda"

"¿linda?"

no.. no era eso lo que quise decir... ¿o si?

cacudi la cabeza, "¿que me pasa?" pensar que ella era linda no era lo que queria, mas bien, se le veia ... concentrada, ¡si eso era, concentrada!

me acerque poco a poco , hasta donde estaba , no sabia como abordarla , si bien ya nos habiamos "presentado" tampoco tenia una excusa para empezar a hablar con ella. entonces me detuve.

ella cerro el libro haciendo un ruido seco, me hice que miraba hacia una de las estanterias que estaba a mi lado, ella paso a mis espaldas con el libro entre las manos.

deduje que volveria ya que habia dejado la mochila, paso por detras de la estanteria donde me hize el que no la veia, dejo el libro entre un espacio que estaba mas a mi izquierda y comenzo a anadar y pasar con lentitud su dedo indice por encima de los titulos de los libros de la misma fila.

caminaba lentamente, deves en cuando se detenia para examinar algun libro o el titulo de alguno que creo yo le parecia interenate, rapidamente saque uno cualquiera de enfrente mio , lo abri y me oculte detras de el para seguirle viendo, mientras buscaba un pretexto para hablarle.

se detuvo en frente mio detras del estante , habia encontrado algo que seguramente llamo su atencion, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron de manera un tanto enigmatica, sonrio...

me quede abstraido viendo esa expresion, se le veia realmente...

linda...

ahora no podia evitar pensar eso, ella realmente era una chica... linda.

entonces me miro... sus ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con los escarlata de los mios.

silencio...

nos quedamos asi no se cuanto tiempo,que aunque no lo note en el momento parecio haberse detenido...

desvie mis ojos inconcientemente a sus labios, literalmente pequeños... rosados... humedos...

entonces ella enarco una seja y puso cara de enfado inflando sus mofletes,

-deverias tomar una foto, asi durara mas

no dije nada solo la vi sorprendido

camino hacia delante con el libro entre sus manos, dio la vuelta al estante y paso con cara de enojo frente mio,

-¡espera!

Se volteo y me miro interrogante con cara de enojo aun en su rostro, volvio a inflar los mofletes y dio giro a su cabeza como diciendome (haz lo que quieras) parecia una niña, solte una risita algo divertida,

-¡¿de que te ries?! ¿te parezco un payaso?

-no no es eso-dije rascandome la cabeza- es solo que pareces una niña cuando te enojas, disculpa si te incomode.

-pues no lo soy

continuo hasta su asiento, le segui y me sente enfrente

-¿que? ahora kieres seguirte burlando de mi Evans?

me tomo por sorpresa

-¿tu recuerdas mi nombre?

-claro que si- dijo mientras abria el libro- nos presentamos en el descanso.

me dio chasco su respuesta,no me recordava, ya no era necesario preguntarle ¿o si?

queria hacerlo, despues de todo por eso la segui, pero sabia que si ya no me recordava quizas no tenia sentido, no era como si hubieramos estado juntos mucho tiempo en ese entonces.

ella seguia leyendo su libro con bastante interes, nisiquiera reparaba en mi presencia, me quede hay sentado, mirandola, "parece un libro interesante" pense, como ya dije mi fuerte no es la lectura, asi que permaneci alli sin decir nada.

paso un tiempo antes de que empezara a incomodarme su silencio, si queria avanzar un poco mas con ella devia romper el hielo

-¿te gusta mucho estudiar?

-...

-parece que asi fuera

-...

empeso a molestarme el que no me respondiera, ¿acaso tan molesta era mi presencia?

eche una mano detras de la silla y relaje el cuerpo, me dolia un poco la espalda devido a la pocicion en la que estaba, trate de quedar lo mas comodo posible, mire por la ventana que teniamos al lado y me di cuenta de que ya era tarde, el sol empezaba a verse algo cansado.

ella seguia hay sin moverse enfrascada en su lectura, habia pasado no se cuanto tiempo frente a Maka, no tenia en mente irme, pero si me lo pense mas de una vez al pensar que tal vez la molestaba

de pronto un ruido seco hizo que girara para verla, habia cerrado el libro y ahora me miraba de manera seria y con el ceño fruncido

- y bien ¿esque no piensas irte a casa?

- ¿te molesta que te acompañe?

-no contestaste mi pregunta.

nos mirabamos ahora desafiantes y ninguno parecia querer ceder a dar una respuesta, entonces ella fue quien hablo,

- no es que me moleste, esque no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me acompañe aqui en un lugar como este, Tsubaki siempre prefiere irse a casa y no tengo muchas amigas que digamos.

-a que viene eso, en el receso dijiste que chrona es tu amiga

se encojio de hombros

-esque no me parecio justo como la estaban tratando, la verdad estaba en mi antigua escuela, ya la conocia de vista, pero no crei estar en el mismo salon esta vez, ella es un poco timida.

-pero ahora es tu amiga ¿no?

-bueno supongo que puede decirse que si, o almenos creo que ella ha encontrado un escudo para protegerse de los demas.

-no... creo que tu le agradas.

me miro entonces como si no me creyera lo que le estaba diciendo

-bueno... supongo que puede ser asi, ¿que hay de ti? ¿vienes seguido a la biblioteca?

esa pregunta me pego desprevenido, tomando en cuenta de que no era para nada estudioso, habia ingresado en el shibusen por el simple echo de tener sangre de arma, cosa que se apreciaba y recompensaba en esta escuela, aun asi habia que sacar buenas notas y ese era un problema que no queria pensar entonces.

-bueno... esque...

- ya veo...

¡ho no! ahora ella pensaria que la estaba espiando, ¿que iva a decir ahora?

-te gustan las novelas de amor ¿cierto?

mire entonces el libro que habia tomado antes y me di cuenta de que tenia un titulo algo empalagoso para mi gusto, en la portada tenia la imagen de un hombre desnudo abrazando auna chica en iguales condiciones, no pude evitar el sonrojarme, y se hizo mas evidente cuando vi de nuevo a Maka y esta tenia en la cara una sonrisa burlona y con las cejas en alto como diciendome , ¡te he cachado!

- no,no es eso- me lebante de golpe ella me vio algo confusa- es solo que...

no sabia que decir, me quede en silencio, con la vista clavada en el libro, buscaba una manera de responder a eso, pero `por mas que le dava vueltas no sabia como.

-olle.. no te preocupes no tienes que decirmelo si no quieres, tampoco no es que tenga algo de malo.

me sente y puse el libro en mis piernas

-entonces dime, que es lo que quieres, me doy cuenta de que a leer no has venido, y tampoco creo que me buscaras a mi, ya que acabamos de conocernos.

mire por la ventana

- es un lugar tranquilo para pensar eso es todo,

-y en que piensas, si se puede saber

-tienes que cuestinarlo todo?!- le dije con voz algo fuerte, me arrepenti enseguida-

-tu fuiste el que me empezo a cuestionar!

al ver que ella tenia la razon no me quedo mas remedio que guardar silencio y volverme a sentar. intente cambiar el tema

-bueno, fue cosa del momento, ya sabes paa conocernos mejor ya que somos compañeros de claces.

ella me miro con ojos de desconfianza

-y dime, ya tienes tecnico?-al hacer la pregunta ella no me miraba ,estaba viendo una vez mas por la ventana de aquel recinto-

-no, aun no

-pense que tu tecnico era Black Star parecen llevarse bastante bien.

-nos conocimos hoy apenas, pero es un chico bastante sociable, creo que me concidera ya un amigo, el tambien me cae bien, es un poco ruidoso pero parece buena persona.

la veia para ver su reaccion, peo ella nisiquiera se movio.

-y tu ya tienes arma?... pero que tonto me imagino que Tsubaki tu compañera, despues de todo son amigas.

-no, ella no es mi arma- ella por fin me volteo a ver, pero su mirada se hundio en aquel libro-

-y por que razon, bueno si quieres contarme si no creo que no tienes por que hacerlo.

-no puedo controlarla

lo dijo asi sin mas, no pense que me contaria, ella parecia una chica bastante cerrada.

-creo que no somos lo suuficientemente compatibles,lo emos intentado, pero no parece funcionar.-nos quedamos en silencio-

-a todo esto que clace de arma eres tu?

-hee,,, una guadaña.

sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto se lo dije, se levanto de la silla y apreto los labios mirandome de una manera rara, ella parecia querer decir algo pero no se atrevia,cai en cuenta de algo y sonrei , me eche hacia atras de nuevo y puse mis manos detras de la cabeza.

-no me digas que quieres ser mi compañera?

su actitud no parecia cambiar

-bueno si es lo que quieres solo dilo, no es como si ya tuviera tecnico.

-en serio! ella entrelazo sus manos y sonreia bastante contenta,por un momento sus ojos eran diferentes, por un momento ella habia vuelto a ser la Maka que una vez conoci-

-bueno entonces ya esta decidido, aunque no se si funcionara.

-funcionara! yo are que funcione

le crei...

despues de eso salimos de la biblioteca, ya empezaba a caer la noche y no habia mucha gente a esa hora en la escuela.

-heyy!-le llame- quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-no esta bien, no esta tan obscuro ademas puedo defenderme.

-no es eso-la verdad esque tenia un poco de curiosidad por saber donde vivia Maka

ella parecio darse cuenta de que queria acompañarla

-donde vives tu soul?

-hacia alla-señale conel indice al camino contrario de donde se dirigia

-entonces mejor demonos prisa si no llegaremos tarde los dos.

empezo a caminar por su camino, creo que eso habia sido un rotundo no.

-soul...

-que pasa?

-con quien vives?

tarde un momento en contestar, no queria hacerlo.

no tenia nada de malo, en realidad era algo bastante bueno conciderando que ya no me sentia asfixiado por el echo de vivir rodeado de gente y al mismo tiempo sentir que no habia nadie a mi alrededor, se sentia bien que literalmente ahora yo estab viviendo

-solo...

me di la vuelta y comenze a andar a mi departamento, no queria que ella me hiciera preguntas sobre eso, no ahora, era demasiado pronto,me senti egoista, yo queria conocer a Maka, pero no queria que ella se enterara de mi pasado, no queria que por haber en mi pasado algo de lo que no me enorgullesco Maka pensara que no soy una persona de buenos sentimientos, queria que ella tuviera una impresion buena de mi,

y si para eso habia que omitir ciertas cosas...

yo lo haria.

gire un poco y me di cuenta que Maka ya se habia ido...

solo estaba presente la obscuridad dela noche de Death City

recorde todo lo sucedido ese dia, recorde de nuevo a Maka

aprete con fuerza el haza de mi mochila , sentia miedo, coraje, y rabia al mismo tiempo.

me encamine a mi departamento con una sola idea en la cabeza,

no dejar que Maka supiera quien habia sido yo.

no devia dejar que eso pasara...

caminando por las calles de Death City ...

me senti de nuevo

solo...

continuara...

**HUUU! que sera lo que soul oculta sobre su pasado, que podria ocultar un chico de 17 años? **

**TURBIO JAJA xD**

**si me regalan un review seria de gran ayuda,**

**no importa si es bueno o malo, todos son bienrecividos y agradecidos,**

**eso me ayudaria mucho encontinuar con esta historia.**

**¡muchas gracias! **

**espero poder subir el cuarto muuuyyy pronto, **

**¡se les quiere queridos lectores!**


End file.
